Come On Eileen
by xango1922
Summary: Ichigo's day has totally sucked. So, who will make it better? Kish will! How? Read and Review. Nice Juicy stuff inside. T for Adult situations and limey goodness. Based off the song "Come On Eileen" Not really a songfic. Oneshot.


Alrighty. This will probably be the best of the few stories I've written so far, just because my writing has gotten better. And I would absolutely love to thank all the people who are kind enough to like my stories. Thanks my Homies! Oh yeah, this story came from me listening to _Come On Eileen_ repeatedly.

Story takes place two weeks after the end of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. We all know how things would end if I did, or if any of you did. I wouldn't be writing the story if that's how things went down.

* * *

><p>"God what a crappy day," I said. Not only did I wake up late, get to work late, break dishes, get yelled at by Ryou, get ripped on me tips, and completely embarrass myself in front of everyone by slipping on the wet floor, but now I had to call off a date with Masaya because Ryou was making me stay after work to make up for all the trouble I caused.<p>

"Man. I really wanted to go to the park with Masaya too," I said. Masaya had told me there was going to be a small get together of bands and music. I had been really looking forward to dancing with him. At the thought of music, I dug into my maid outfit's pocket, and pulled out my iPod. I set the mop that I had in my hands against one of the tables, as I ran to the changing room. It was a short trip, and I went to my locker and opened it. Inside I quickly found the small speakers I could hook my iPod to.

I had previously stored them in here when I knew that that things would never change, and I would almost always be stuck here after hours. Inside was also an iPod charger for when it died.

I grabbed the speakers and ran back out to where I had left my mop. I scanned the walls and found the electrical socket that I always used. I ran to it, half sliding on the half mopped floor, and dropping to a knee. After it was plugged in, I set it on the nearest table, plugged in the iPod, and searched for one of my favorite songs.

Though it was in English, and I only knew what the chorus words meant, _Come on Eileen_ was highlighted in blue, when I clicked my iPod. Immediately the music filled the speakers. It was quiet, but I quickly fixed that, and turned the music up full blast. It was loud compared to the previous silence, but totally put me into a good mood. I grabbed my mop, and began to hum the music as the celtic violin turned into American 80's music, as I pushed the mop back and forth between table and chair legs.

It wasn't long until I started to push the mop to the rhythm of the music.

"Come on Eileen," I sang. I started to dance to the beat. "Come on Eileen." I twirled in a circle on one foot before smacking it down into the floor. I skipped to both sides.

"Poor old Johnny Ray, sounded sad upon the radio, he moved a million hearts in mono," I sang louder and half on key. "Our mothers cried and sang along and who'd blame them." I was singer into the mop like a microphone, as I did another spin. That's when I remembered I was supposed to be mopping. I let out a sigh and began to hum the music, as I started to actually mop. The job was tedious, and it was never ending.

"Damn that Ryou! If it wasn't for him, I'd be dancing to fun upbeat music, not mopping after ridiculous customers who don't tip me," I yelled at the café.

"I'd be happy to dance with you."

I turned quickly with a start to Kish floating in the air.

After the Aliens had taken the Mew Aqua to their planet and knew their families were safe, they came back. It wasn't hard to understand why Kish came back, and Pai and Tart weren't hard to figure out after a few days, either. It was clear they had a thing for some of the other mews. Now that we weren't fighting and trying to kill each other each and every day trying to save the people we loved, we started to become friends.

Now that we were friends, Kish was even more hell-bent on winning my heart. I'll tell you one thing. He did have a curtain place in my heart, and yeah I might have started to get a little thing for him, not that I would tell him that, but I was still super interested in Masaya, though that was changing.

Since there wasn't a need to save the world, or use my powers very often, and everything was just a routine, life was starting to get boring with Masaya. And it had only been two weeks of no fighting! He was perfect and amazing in so many ways, but that was before I lived such an exciting life. Now, perfect had a whole new meaning with a whole new logic. Perfect was Masaya for a human girl, not a girl who has seen more than an 80 year-old man.

The idea of Kish no longer scared me, made me angry, or appalled me. Now, Kish was my good friend and a fun person to be with.

"I bet you would," I said to him. I was smiling, as I leaned against my mop. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, since you weren't at home, I figured you'd be here or with Masaya. I wasn't going to check option two, so here was my only option," he said with his fanged smirk. I went back to mopping as the song started to end.

"I would have been with Masaya, if Ryou hadn't been such a pain. Five minutes late, and I'm stuck here for an extra two hours. He's such a fair boss," I said sarcastically. He laughed at me.

"Well, if kitty doesn't mind it, I would love to be your dancing partner," he said, as he bowed.

"Nice try Kish. If you want to help me though, you can go grab a mop and help," I said. It was cruel to use his likeness of me to help me clean, but this job was ridiculous sometimes.

"Alright," said Kish he floated away, as the music started again. I had the song on repeat, and I unintentionally began to dance it again.

"Come on Eileen," I sang out of habit. I danced in place with my feet tapping in little spots here and there.

"Come on Eileen," said Kish, as he came back into the room. He was mopping the floor when I looked back him.

"You know this song?" I asked.

"How could I not. Everyone in the park knows this song because you sing so loudly and frequently," he said. His eyes were on the floor, but I knew they were watching me.

"Really?" I asked. I felt heat in my cheeks, and my ears and tail pop out. "That's embarrassing." I went back to mopping only to sing the song once again. Well if everyone already knew that I sang, there was no point in stopping now. The song was in the middle of the first verse. "Now you're grown, so grown, now I must say more than ever."

"Toora Loora Toora Loo-Rye-Aye. And we can sing just like our fathers!" Me and Kish sang together. We were both smiling our faces off. When the chorus started we sang even louder. "Come on Eileen, I swear (well he means) At this moment you mean everything, with you in that dress my thoughts I confess verge on dirty. Ah come on Eileen."

I laughed at how the lyrics fit Kish perfectly. I was wearing a dress, and I didn't even wanna know where Kish's thoughts may have wondered.

"These people round here wear beaten down eyes, sunk in smoke dried faces they're so resigned to what their fate is," sang Kish. He was using his mop like a guitar.

"But not us, no not us we are far too young and clever," I sang back to him, using my mop as a mic.

"Toora Loora Toora Loo-Rye-Aye. Eileen I'll hum this tune forever!" we sang together again. That's when Kish dropped his mop on the floor and walked over to me. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to his left, making us spin.

"Come on Eileen," he sang. "I swear, well he means Ah come on let's take off everything, that pretty red dress Eileen (Tell him yes). Ah come on let's, ah come on Eileen, please." I felt a blush in my face at the lyrics he sang. I know I shouldn't have because those were just the lyrics of the song, but I couldn't help but feel that Kish meant the words behind them. Did he even know what those words meant. When he repeated the line with the song, I went with, yes he did.

The next part of the song came on and I felt one of Kish's arms go to my waist as one of mine went to his shoulder. We started to do the Can Can, as the beat picked up and our legs kicked the air faster. I was laughing because trying to kick in beat with the fast speed is hard, but we did it.

When the chorus came back on, we started to twirl and spin and dance like two people at a party. The chorus started to fade and Kish did one final spin, but instead of my foot landing on the floor, it landed on a mop handle and I went tumbling down to the floor bring Kish with me.

It was a pretty awkward position for a 14 year old girl, but not for Kish and me. Throughout our entire relationship together, we must have been in this position a bunch of times: once when I pinned him down for a necklace and another when he pinned me down trying to stop me from getting to Zakuro. But, this time was different. There was something different in his eyes, and something different in my heart.

With my legs trapped under him, and his hands on either side of my head, he leaned down and kissed me. My eyes widened not from shock, but from pleasure. It was wrong, and I told myself not to feel like this, but I couldn't help it. I knew I loved Masaya…. Right? He took me out… on very boring dates. But, he told me he loved me…. But, he loved a lot of other people too. But, he kissed me all the time…. Never like this though. Not with this much passion built behind it.

I closed my eyes, and let my mind take over. Screw it. I'll think about my treachery against Masaya later. For now, I'll let myself enjoy the person who's always loved me and kept things interesting in my life. I knew I was gonna feel guilty later.

I wrapped my arms around Kish's neck just as he began to raise his head up away from me. I pushed his head back down to my lips, and felt the shock run through his body. The same thought that was running through his head was running through mine. I was really letting him kiss me, and was kissing back.

It was just a chaste kiss, but then I felt his fang on my lower lip, and I gasped. He took it as his chance to invade my mouth. This was my first real kiss, and it was fantastic. His tongue slid across mine and explored my mouth. I slightly moaned into his mouth and I felt him smirk.

His mouth left mine as he began to trail kisses down to my neck. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach go to my head and fog my thoughts. Nothing was clear except my longing for Kish.

My head went backward in pleasure as he sucked on my neck and his hands went down my sides to my hips. Even through the thick-ish uniform, my skin tingled under his fingers.

"Kish…" I murmured.

"Ichigo," he said against my neck. "I love you so much."

A small tear slid down my face. I had heard Masaya say it a thousand times, but never like that. He said it with so much feeling and expressed it. I wiped the tear away before he could notice, and ran my fingers into his hair. It was so soft, and felt almost as soft as the fur that covered my ears.

"I love you too, Kish," I said. He stopped attacking my neck and raised his head just above mine. He looked down into my eyes, our lips barely touching.

"I thought you loved Masaya," he said. I could feel them move, and the warm breathe that escaped. His eyes were wide with amazement and disbelief.

"I thought I did too," I said. I pushed my hands against his chest and sat the both of us up, with him still straddling me. "But he doesn't make me want him like you do. He doesn't kiss me like you do. He doesn't… say things the way you do." For some reason, I couldn't look at Kish.

"What doesn't he say the way I do?" asked Kish with curiosity. I knew that was coming.

"I love you," I said looking at Kish. His eyes danced, and his smile was genuine.

"That's because he doesn't love you the way I love you," said Kish. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose against mine. "No one can love you like I do." one of his hands was on my neck, and the sensitive area there tingled.

Another tear fell down my cheek, but Kish noticed this time. He quickly embraced me and my sorrow.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you, Kish," I said. My hands went around his thin bare waist, and my cheek went against his chest. "I'm sorry it took this time to realize that I feel the same way."

"Don't be," he said. He lifted my head up and kissed me again. It was chaste and sweet, but the warmth lingered. I touched my lips with a finger, and looked at him as he just sat there with a smirk on his face. "Does kitty want more?" he asked with is snarky attitude.

I nodded slightly, embarrassed by my need for him. He dismissed my blush, and came in full force, pushing me back to the ground. We couldn't get enough of each other. His hands slid down my sides again, but they didn't stop at my waist. They went all the way down to the bottom of my uniform and to my legs. Shivers went up my spine, as I found myself rubbing my hands up his chest. He groaned in my mouth, as my hands ran back down. His fingers rubbed the part of my legs my dress hid, and the feeling arched my back, forcing my chest upward into Kish.

When I felt a soft hand feel one of my cat ears, a thought occurred to me. I had never really touched Kish's ears before, though he had touched mine. Now that the thought was there, it wasn't gonna go away. My hands slithered around the sides of his neck and pulled his right ear closer to my lips. I kissed it gently, and felt shivers run through Kish. This was definitely his weak spot. I smirked, and gave it a small flick of the tongue. Instantly Kish's head went limp on my shoulder as his breathing got heavier.

I flipped us, and straddled him, then nibbled on his ear. He moaned loudly, and I felt proud at how good at this I was. I felt the hands that had been on my legs travel elsewhere. One rested on the small of my back, the other rested on my butt as Kish rubbed it slightly. A moan escaped our lips at almost exactly the same time.

The hand on my back went to my neck and kept my head from moving. Before I knew it, we flipped again, and Kish was attacking my neck. My legs still straddled his waist, and I was put in an even more inappropriate position, with my dress coming up higher and higher, exposing more of me.

His kissing went lower down my throat, as he made his way past the bell I wore. My hands went back into his hair, and undid the ties in his pigtails. Before long, his hair was flowing freely against my chest.

His kisses trailed to my stomach, and even through the fabric, they were soft and light and my stomach twitched. Kish grasped my hips and me pulled even closer to him, kissing ever closer to my breasts which he had previously skipped.

No one had ever gotten that close to them before, and it scared me. But I also thought no better person could take away my fears than the person I love. Masaya had never even gotten close to them. He had never asked, and I was too shy to say something like that.

Before Kish had a chance to ask, there was a soft click of the main door, as someone entered.

"Ichigo, if you wanna leave for your date with Masaya, you can le-," said the familiar voice of Ryou. Me and Kish stopped where we were, and glanced up at Ryou, and the other mews. Not only were we in a bad position, but both of us were breathless, which meant we'd been doing this for a little while. "What the hell?" yelled Ryou.

I quickly pushed Kish off of me and stood up. I brushed off my skirt while trying to gain my composure.

"It's not what you think!" I yelled. I just stopped after I said that. It was exactly what he thought. "Nevermind…" I mumbled.

"What were you guys just doing?" asked Lettuce. She looked really nervous and uncomfortable. So would anyone in her situation

"Well…" I started. "We were cleaning, and… uh… dancing… and tripping on mops that… kind of… led to a make out session," I mumbled.

The silence was very long and uncomfortable, but it came to an end.

"What did you do to Ichigo?" shouted Ryou. Both me and Kish, and the rest of the mews raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Excuse me?" asked Kish.

"I know you did something to her. I knew there was no way you would turn good after everything that happened," snapped Ryou.

"Ryou!" Mint yelled. "He didn't do anything."

"Then what was that?"

"Well… He didn't do anything I didn't _want _him to do," I said, as I twiddled with my fingers. The guilt of being caught was eating me alive. Why? I didn't do anything wrong. I kissed… made out with the person I _truly_ loved. So what?

"What?" he said. "You willingly kissed him? What's the matter with you? After everything he did, I can't believe your choosing him over Masaya; The person who's always loved you and saved you." Ryou marched over to me. Kish went to walk in front of me, but I held out my hand. He didn't need to worry about this.

"Masaya loves everything too much. Kish just loves me. And whether or not my heart loves Kish or Masaya isn't your business!" I shouted. I folded your my arms. It was a long pause until Ryou said anything.

"Your right. It isn't my business. Sorry. I'm just not trust worthy of the aliens yet," he said. He walked away from me to the stairs and walked up them. I just stood with a great feeling of achievement. I just won an argument against Ryou.

I grabbed Kish's hand and smiled at him.

"Could you pack up my stuff and stick it in my locker?" I asked Kish. He nodded, and left me to my mews. Zakuro just stood there gawking at and smirking, Lettuce was shocked, Mint mirrored Zakuro, and Pudding didn't really even know what was going on, especially since Lettuce covered her eyes for her.

They just walked past me with their thoughts in their heads as they went to the basement. I sighed a heavy sigh, but quickly perked back up, when Kish's arm slithered around my waist. I smiled at him.

"Please, take me home now Kish. It has been one _long _day," I said. He laughed and quickly put in one last sentence before I closed the café doors behind us.

"Before long, there'll be long nights too."

* * *

><p>Sorry for any typos. My computer is doing something stupid, and I just want this to be posted before I can't post it anymore. So, please review. Ask what kind of stories you want. And don't be afraid to ask for the juicy stuff. ;)<p> 


End file.
